


Follow Me

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor, the Pied Piper of Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

## Follow Me

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. First show I've ever watched since the first episode, and first time writing for a show that hasn't been canceled for over a year before I even here about it. Woohoo, I'm a virgin again! Please send comments, questions, compliments and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. (And if you have any spare time you'd like to send, I'll take that too.) 

* * *

It's a sin to entice children. Illegal too, although that has never stopped you from doing anything. It's also bad form to fall in love, but you're a Luthor and Luthors don't do love, so you didn't and you haven't. 

"It's simply gratitude for saving your life," you plan to answer if asked. You won't mention the guilt of taking someone with you when you go. When people are by your side, or on your arm, they are well paid to be there. Clark had just been --there. How unfortunate. 

Sometimes you almost forgot what you're doing. Which is nice in its own way. It isn't how the game is played, but it's nice. "Nice doesn't get you too far," your father interrupts. "Nice guys finish last." 

You haven't made any promises. Not to Clark. You're in deep enough as it is. No promises, except you feel bad. That's never happened before. You've never felt bad about checking up on people. Besides, you've always been proven right about your suspicions. No one is what they claim to be. 

* * *

Your parents wouldn't want you to be here. Your father especially would erase me if he could. He figures that eventually I will show you my true colors and you'll understand that Luthors can't be trusted. 

He doesn't understand. 

Your brain tells you not to feel. It says that you're too young, and I'm too old. You're different. I'm different. You'll never be normal like this. 

You tell it to shut up. 

Your heart wonders if you know anything at all. Are we friends? Will we be lovers? I'm not like anyone you know. Something about me intrigues you. I'm shiny and new. The updated model. You're not impressed with my money or my power, but with the way I handle it. You want to have the freedom that you think I have. You're used to responsibility, having to protect those around you. You're pretty good at it actually. 

I'm your Pied Piper. Follow me, everything is all right. 

* * *

Uncle Kracker, "Follow me" 

You don't know how you met me   
You don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye All you know is when I'm with you I make you free And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea Follow me everything is all right   
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me   
I'm not worried bout the ring you wear Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware But you don't look ashamed and baby,   
I'm not scared   
Follow me everything is all right   
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me   
Won't give you money   
I can't give you the sky   
Your better off if you don't ask why   
I'm not the reason that you go astray and We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay Follow me everything is all right   
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me   
You don't know how you met me   
You don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye All you know is when I'm with you I make you free And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea 


End file.
